Tsumemon
who would become as a partner. In the Japanese version, Willis isn't involved in the events of Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. Businessman Dating Scammer Suguru }} Tsumemon is an Unidentified Digimon. It digivolved further from Kuramon. The tips of its feelers have become claw-shaped, and it has grown even more ferocious. It corrodes data at a tremendous speed, and causes malfunctions in the Network. Also, because its speed of movement is so swift, once it digivolves to Tsumemon, it becomes even harder to capture. Attacks *'Nail Scratch': Slashes with the claws on its feelers. * : Produces bubbles from its eye to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Tsumemon (ツメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Data Squad Some Tsumemon were seen living within Merukimon's lair. The DATS members and their Digimon fought their way through them and destroyed most of them. Digimon Fusion Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tsumemon is #017 and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 75 HP, 67 MP, 56 Attack, 40 Defense, 30 Spirit, 39 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 1 trait, and can be found in the Shadow Abyss. Tsumemon can digivolve into Keramon or Dracmon. In order to degenerate into Tsumemon, your Digimon must be at LV9 or higher, but only if you've previously befriended a Tsumemon. It can also be hatched from the Calamity Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tsumemon is #016, and is an In-training level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. It possesses the Money Liker trait. It dwells in the North Cave. Tsumemon can digivolve into Keramon or Dracmon. In order to degenerate into Tsumemon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Tsumemon is #009 and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Dark Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Destruction Hammer I at level 5. Tsuememon can de-digivolve into Kuramon and can digivolve into BlackAgumon, Keramon, and DemiDevimon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. In Complete Edition, Tsumemon can also digivolve to Dracmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Tsumemon is #010 and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Dark Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Nail Scratch and it learns Destruction Hammer I at level 5. Tsuememon can de-digivolve into Kuramon and can digivolve into BlackAgumon, Keramon, DemiDevimon, and Dracmon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon World: Next Order Tsumemon is at the Training II level and is a Nuetral Free type Digimon. It digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve to Keramon, ToyAgumon (Black), BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon and Tsukaimon. Tsumemon can not be raised until Armageddemon has been defeated. Digimon Soul Chaser Tsumemon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve to Keramon. Digimon Links Tsumemon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve to Agumon (Black), Keramon, and DemiDevimon. Digimon ReArise Tsumemon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve to Keramon, DemiDevimon, and ToyAgumon (Black). Notes and references de:Tsumemon